


Roll Up Your Sleeves

by AnyoneforteaUS (Thalassatx)



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, F/M, Oral Sex, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 11:59:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16241168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thalassatx/pseuds/AnyoneforteaUS
Summary: You aren't a good girl at all, and one night, you just push Chris a little too far.





	Roll Up Your Sleeves

The ride home had been silent. Chris’ hands were tight on the steering wheel, and he hadn’t even turned on the radio. You sat in the passenger seat, trying very hard to just look out the window and not glance in his direction. You had one job tonight, one request from him, and you had blown it. He was angry. Well, maybe not angry, but definitely irritated. 

You took a breath, thinking about addressing the giant elephant sitting somewhere on the center console, but before you could even form the first word, he lifted one finger off the wheel, in a clear indication to not even start.

You deflated again with a little huff, and went back to looking out the window. Chris pulled through the automatic gate and up into the garage. As he turned the vehicle off, you quickly unbuckle and head inside. You shed your shoes just inside the mud room, and walk into the living room to sit on the ottoman. You know what’s coming. He was going to calmly, quietly, FIRMLY, tell you that you had disappointed him. It wasn’t like this was the first time you’d done it.

Chris was incredibly easy to get along with, and yet you always tested his limits. If he asked you to wear something, you’d wear something else just to see his face. If he asked you to be somewhere at 7, you’d make sure you didn’t arrive until 7:20. He liked to be in control, and you were amused by showing him that you were not one of the things he could control.

So he’d come in from the garage, tell you how disappointed he was that you just didn’t take him seriously, you’d apologize, then you’d go to bed, and by morning everything would be forgiven and forgotten. 

When you hear the door open, you attempt to look contrite, and you wait for him with puppy eyes on high. Chris walks in, shutting the door behind him and making sure it was locked. His jacket is over his arm and he carefully arranges it on the back of a barstool as he passes through the kitchen. He stops at the doorway from the kitchen to the living room, and he removes his cufflinks, placing then on the bar. He hasn’t looked at you yet.

He slowly rolls up his sleeve, revealing his strong forearm, and you frown in confusion. He flicks his blue eyes up then, pinning you with his gaze, and he starts rolling up the other sleeve.

“I hope you’ve been thinking about what you did tonight.” Oh this isn’t how you thought this was going to go.

He raises one eyebrow. “Now bend over.”

Your eyes widen comically. “Bend? Wait, Chris, let’s-“

His voice lowers, eerily calm. “I said bend over.” You swallow a huge lump in your throat, because he is clearly very damned serious.

“Y-yes, sir?” you say, and it sounds like a question. He nods, so you stand, and turn to brace your hands on the ottoman. Definitely not how you thought it was going to go. You start when you feel his hand on your lower back, because you hadn’t even heard him walk across the room. “Shh,” is the only sound he makes, but he slides that warm hand down over your ass.

He rucks up your skirt, and you think for half a second that it’s going to leave wrinkles, but that thought is quickly erased as soon as you feel him pull down your panties. “Chris-“ you start again, but this time as he shushes you, he squeezes your right cheek. “oh,” you breathe on your exhale. 

“Before we left tonight,” he murmurs, “What did I ask you not to do?”

Apparently it’s okay to respond, and he’s clearly waiting for an answer. “You asked me not to do shots.”

“That’s right,” he agreed. “And?”

“And especially not to do shots with Mackie.”

He rubbed your bottom again. “And what did you do?”

You know your face is flushed, from embarrassment and gravity because your head it down, and maybe, you admit to yourself, arousal. “I asked Mackie to do shots with me.”

A sudden slap makes you gasp. “You asked Mackie to do shots with you.”

Your breathing is fast, and so is your heartbeat. “I’m sorry,” you start, and he shushes you again. “That wasn’t a question,” he says firmly. “You asked him to do shots with you. I counted four rounds before you decided to join me again. Did you think I wouldn’t see?”

Good, a question. “No, I wasn’t trying to hide from you.”

He chuckled, and it was almost sinister. “Don’t ever hide from me, darling. Don’t ever try, because it won’t work. I know where you are in a room. I know what you’re doing. It’s like I feel you under my skin.” He leaned closer. “Now, you had four rounds. I think that means four is a good number. So you are going to count while I spank you.”

He steps back, then walks slowly around you, before you feel his foot nudge at your ankle. “Better spread wider, honey. You’re going to need to balance, because I’m not going to take it easy on you.”

You do, and you realize you’re holding your breath, so you exhale and try to relax. When he sees you do that, he slaps you hard, making you yelp. “That isn’t a number,” he corrects. “One!” you exclaim, and you pant, because that had really stung.

“Good girl,” he purrs, and then he does it again, harder.

Your voice is higher than usual as you count two. You want to look at him, see his face, but you don’t dare look back. “Very good, sweetheart,” he answers, and he squeezes you again, making the sting last longer. “Look at how red your ass is now,” he murmurs, “But I know how to get it redder.” 

You hear a metallic clink, then the slide of leather against fabric. His belt. You shudder faintly, and set your jaw determinedly. He pops it as he doubles the leather against itself. “Hold still,” he warns, then he draws back and straps you. You can’t hold back the sound this time, as you cry out, but you shakily continue with, “Three.”

You feel his hand spread over your lower back again, in a small caress. “That’s my girl,” he says softly. You feel him rub the belt up and down over your ass. “I can’t wait to get inside you tonight,” he purrs, before surprising you with the last lash.

“Four,” you respond, and you hate how shaky you sound. “It’s okay, baby,” he says, “Now stand up.” He takes your arm and helps you straighten. As you bring your legs back together, your panties slip down and you step gingerly out of them. Chris pressed his pelvis against you, and you can feel his body’s response. “You make me so fucking hard,” he says, unnecessarily.

You want to be angry. You really do. He has no right to spank you. You’re a grown woman and you don’t have to do what he wants, but goddamn if he doesn’t feel fucking amazing right now. “Let’s go,” he says, and gives you a gentle shove to get you moving. He walks you to the bedroom, and stops you next to the bed. “Take off the dress,” he demands, even as he reaches into the nightstand drawer for lube. You unhook the neck, then struggle a little with the zipper, but you’re able to get it down without his help. You let the dress puddle on the floor, and then shrug out of the bra. Chris is sitting on the edge of the bed, and he has opened his trousers to rub and pull at himself through his boxers. “You want this, baby?” he coos. 

Damn his hide. Yes you want that. He’s challenging you with his eyes, and this time, (okay, every time) you give in first. You kneel gracefully in front of him, lick your lips and bite your bottom lip, before looking back up into his face. “Please?” you ask. He pulls himself free of the fabric. “Come get it,” he grins, and there’s only a little bit of a growl to his voice. You crawl over, and rub his cock over your face, feeling the stripes of pre-cum he’s leaving on your cheek. “That’s my kitten,” he murmurs. “Just rub me all over you.” You do, but you can’t wait any longer to taste him. You lick a stripe up his shaft, then close your mouth over the pretty pink head. Chris’ skin was so pale, and he pinked up so beautifully. Maybe one day you’d spank him, you think, before losing yourself in pleasing him.

After a few moments, Chris wraps his hand in your hair, and physically pulls you off him with a pop. You whine and he chuckles. “Don’t worry, I’m going to fuck that pretty ass so hard you’ll be able to taste me in your throat,” he growls.  
It feels like a punch low to your gut, and you swallow hard again. “Yes, sir,” you answer again, but this time, you’ve got a rather cocky grin on your face. He notices, and he grins back, before he stands up to kick off his trousers and boxer-briefs. “You can leave the shirt on,” you say with a grin. “Just unbutton it.” He laughs at that, and does what you tell him, before telling you “Kneel on the side of the bed, and show me that ass.”

You present to him, leaning forward onto your forearms and spreading your knees apart, letting him see how wet he’s made you. He makes a sound of appreciation, and he squeezes one round globe. “You’re still nice and pink,” he tells you. “Do you need a few more licks?” You wiggle in place. “You tell me, Daddy. Do I?” He grins wickedly. “Oh, you’re just asking for it now,” he laughs, and slaps his hand back down on you. “I think you need a spanking every day,” he teases, before doing it again. You moan a little, then look back again. “That’s not the kind of licks I was hoping for,” you explain.

“You filthy little girl,” he laughs, before leaning in to slide a long wet tongue up and down your slit, before biting your ass cheek. “That’s enough,” he tells you, evoking a sad sound, but then you hear him pop the lid on the bottle of lube. “I can’t wait,” he says as he stands up behind you, and drizzles the cold lube down over your tight hole. “This ass is mine,” he declares as he presses his index finger into your ass. You push back, hungrily taking him in, and he snickers. “You beautiful hungry little girl,” he praises. “You love it when I fuck your tight ass, don’t you?” 

You whimper a response, and you roll your hips, wanting more already. You glance over your shoulder and you can’t help but appreciate the view. Chris is concentrating on his hand and your ass, and he has no idea how good he looks, the starched white shirt open to reveal his lightly furred chest and the trail that directs down to his hard cock, bobbing between you. His arms with the sleeves rolled up, muscles flexing as he fingers you. “Ready for another?” he asks, and you nod. You feel more lube being added, then his middle finger pushes in too, stretching you just enough to start a burn. His left hand squeezes your buttocks again, one hard squeeze on each side. “Oh fuck,” he breathes, and you smile as you look back down at the duvet.

He fucks you steadily with his hand, before adding a third finger. You’re moaning constantly now, fucking back into him. “I want you,” you beg, and he make a low hungry sound. “You ready for me?” he asks, and his voice is hoarse. “Fuck yes,” you answer, and he withdraws, and replaces his fingers with the blunt head of his cock. “Relax for me,” he instructs, as if you hadn’t done this before. He pours the lube over his length, and strokes himself to spread it out, before he presses slowly into you, letting you push back and rock yourself onto him. You hiss with the stretch, but it feels so good when he is deep inside you. “That’s my baby,” he whispers, as if he can’t quite catch his breath, before he begins the slow slide out and back in. 

“Faster,” you demand, ready for a hard fucking that will leave you seeing stars, and he slaps your ass again. “Bossy.” You laugh, and start to reach under yourself, but he reaches for your wrist. “Nope,” he says bluntly, and he squeezes hard, making sure you understand. Your pleasure is in his hands tonight, and you like it. He presses hard against your back, reaching underneath, rubbing at your clit, and you moan louder, wanting him to fuck you harder, and you tell him so. He bites at your shoulder and you arch back against him, as he increases the speed of his thrusts. “S’that what you want? Huh?” he pants. “You want this cock?” You can’t answer, and you tilt your hips higher, feeling his tight balls slap against your soaking wet pussy. “Y’want it?” he asks again, his mouth open against your skin, panting hot and damp on your shoulderblade before biting down again. You are so close, needing just a little more, and your moans are coming faster and louder. “Y’want it?” he asks again, more insistent. 

“Oh fuck, Chris,” you pant out. “Fuck my ass. Fuck it,” and then you’re there, shuddering and bucking against him, feeling his cock seeming too large now as you contract around him, and then he keens his own orgasm as he loses it in you, grabbing your hips to slam back against him. “Fuck!”

He collapses against you, his weight crushing you into the bed, and you let it happen, loving the way he rubs his beard against you. “God, baby,” he breathes out. “So good,” he says on his next breath. You smile quietly, letting your heartbeat return to some semblance of order. Once he catches his own breath, you feel him kiss your back. “I’ll get a towel,” he says softly, before peeling himself from you and pulling out his softening cock. You close your eyes in bliss, and hear him running water in the sink, before coming back in. He gently presses the warm wet cloth between your legs, and you make an appreciative noise, lifting your bottom again and making him laugh softly. “Did I break you?” he asks, and you nod, making him chuckle.

He makes quick work of cleaning you up, then he tugs back the duvet and sheets. “C’mon,” he encourages, as he helps you wriggle yourself around. He climbs in next to you, and reaches to switch off the lamp before he snuggles down into the covers with you. “You were so beautiful tonight,” he praises quietly. “So good for me.” You turn into him, nuzzling his chest. “Am I forgiven?” you ask. Chris laughs quietly. “For now. But we may need to revisit this before we go out again.”

You nod, “Okay.” He wraps himself around you, as if you were a beloved stuffed teddy bear. Then you add, playfully, “Daddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @stanclub and @buckysbrat on Tumblr. This is my first attempt at smut since... well it's been about five years I guess. Be gentle. Or, if you must be rough, get Chris to do it.


End file.
